


Almost Paradise

by mini_cutie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Boys Over Flowers au, Genius Lim Changkyun | I.M, Im Changkyun and Im Jaebum are Siblings, Lim Changkyun | I.M-centric, Love Triangles, M/M, Other, Rich Chae Hyungwon, Rich Lee Minhyuk, Rich Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Rich Yoo Kihyun, kind of, kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-04-23 08:37:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14328681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mini_cutie/pseuds/mini_cutie
Summary: Changkyun wasn't a particularly lucky guy or, at least, he believed that. Others would beg to differ.After all, he was going to be attending the most prestigious college in South Korea with literally no money and a full-ride scholarship under his belt.He wouldn't call that luck, though. He applied to the scholarship like everyone else, passed their entrance exam without cheating, got accepted because of his smarts fair and square.So, yes, Changkyun never really considered himself a lucky guy. He liked to think everything that happened to him wasn't by luck but by his own hard work. That's what his father taught him to believe.However, no matter how much he didn't believe in luck, he would find himself believing that he was absolutely and undoubtedly an unlucky guy.Changkyun could thank M4 for that.





	1. Day -36

**Author's Note:**

> everyone else: do it  
> me: *spits blood*  
> everyone else: update lacuna  
> me: *releases this instead*
> 
> lmao i should get another chapter of lacuna up today but i also really really liked this concept so i put this out too :)

“Monster 4?” The question left Changkyun’s mouth before he could really process it. He couldn't wrap his head around such a cheesy name. He didn't understand it.

He didn't even understand why he was having this conversation with his best friend, Choi Youngjae, right at that moment, at Changkyun’s dinner table,  _ over dinner. _

His friend could at least have the decency to wait until after Changkyun finished eating before he started with his usual weird and wacky conversations about the oddest things.

Sadly, Changkyun was sure that his friend didn't have any decency at all when it came to their friendship. 

The worst part wasn’t that Changkyun had to go through this, either. The worst part was his other best friend, Lee Jooheon, was right there next to him, mooching off of Changkyun’s food and absolutely doing nothing to help him.

Either way, without anyone raising any qualms, Youngjae continued, quickly shaking his head, hand also waving as he corrected Changkyun “ _ Monsta  _ 4”

Changkyun’s face scrunched up at that and his eyebrows pulled together in confusion “ _ Monsta _ 4?”

“It's like French or something for my star. Like,  _ Mon Star? _ And there's four of them.” Youngjae shifted in his seat across the table from Changkyun, tone a-matter-of-factly as if this information was obvious.

“I'm pretty sure star in French isn't  _ Star _ .” Changkyun’s face relaxed a little but he still looked like he didn't quite believe what Youngjae was saying. “Maybe they’re called  _ Monsta _ because they’re all monsters?”

Jooheon finally reacted at that, letting out a small snort as if entertained by the idea “Their parents are definitely monsters, right?”

Changkyun chuckled softly at that before he and Jooheon shared a look, one that said they both thought that this conversation seemed silly.

Youngjae either didn't notice it or he didn't care “Well, when you're as rich as them, I think you can name your posse whatever you want.”

At that, both of them agreed before Changkyun shovelled a considerably large spoonful of rice into his mouth. Youngjae made a disgusted sound in the back of his throat but said nothing.

“Anyway, since you've been accepted to Jeonseol Academy, I think you should know who they are.” Youngjae completely ignored both of them being unsupportive before he pulled a laptop from the seat beside him as if ready to give a PowerPoint presentation (which didn't surprise Changkyun at this point in their relationship) “It's like being battle ready.”

Changkyun chewed a little before swallowing “I'm not waging war.”

“Yes you are! You're a shining example for all of the poorer citizens of this country! You need to know who the big players are so show people that even someone like you can make it big.” Youngjae waved away Changkyun’s opinion with another motion of his hand before gesturing to the laptop screen that was now in clear view of both of them.

Jooheon nodded, shrugging a little as he spoke with just a little bit of food in his mouth “Jaejae has a point, kind of? You do want to stay under the radar, don’t you?”

On the screen was a PowerPoint titled  _ Battle Plan: the Big Players.  _ Changkyun wasn't surprised. “Yeah but this is stupid.”

“You're stupid.” Youngjae pressed the right arrow key anyway and the PowerPoint progressed to the next slide.

There were pictures of a guy and then his name right across the top but nothing else. Changkyun wondered if Youngjae basically memorized all of the information he was about to present. If so, Changkyun wouldn't be surprised because his friend was extra like that. He'd at least give Youngjae credit for being dedicated, though.

The guy on the slide had blonde hair in the ever popular comma hairstyle. His smile was soft on a couple of the pictures but, on the others, he looked as if he was purposefully trying to look handsome. Posing like that usually made one look serious but, instead, it only made this guy look even cuter, if that were possible. Even on his smiley photos, he only succeeded in looking cuter with his peace sign pose.

“This is Lee Minhyuk. Don't let his adorable looks fool you.” Youngjae looked cutely serious all of a sudden “His mom heads a big weapons company and his dad has a very dependable security company that trains security guards and makes security systems.”

Not having a particular interest in either weapons or security systems, Changkyun just nodded, looking unimpressed as usual. It didn't seem to deter Youngjae and his enthusiasm.

“Minhyuk, on the other hand, surprisingly doesn't have any hobbies related to the family business. In fact, he's kind of into a lot of things.” Youngjae shrugged, making a face as if he didn't want to list all of it. Changkyun couldn't help but roll his eyes at that. If Youngjae was going to make a presentation, he might as well be thorough.

Youngjae saw this and sighed “I mean, he's a pretty well-known artist and he has pieces in different big museums like the MoMA? And he's a world-class bowler? Things like that. His hobbies are kind of unrelated to each other.”

“He sounds a little all over the place…” Changkyun commented and Youngjae agreed before pressing the right arrow key to progress the presentation.

“You kind of are too…” Jooheon pointed out, directing his spoon towards Changkyun “You’re into a lot of random shit.”

Jooheon’s comment is ignored, something that made the older man pout. Instead, Changkyun’s attention was directed to the next slide which was, in general, the same layout as the previous.

This guy had neatly styled hair that was a soft shade of pink and he didn't have a smile on. Despite that, he managed to look alluring instead of cold. He had a nice jawline, skinny long legs and plump lips. He looked like the type of guy that could look good in anything, even a trash bag.

“This is Chae Hyungwon.” Youngjae read the name out loud “He’s a little bit my type. Princely, you know?”

“I'll make sure to tell him when I see him.” Changkyun snickered a little at that before narrowing his eyes at Youngjae “Wait, what happened to being into the bad boy, bad girl type?”

“There's nothing wrong with being into both.” Youngjae laughed, all giggly and high pitched before continuing.

“Anyway, he's the son of the CEO of a really famous model company called MYK.” Youngjae finally got to the point “They have really big time models and staff working for them there.” 

“Ohhh, you know, Dongminnie got recruited for that company.” Jooheon decided to insert his input once again but, this time, Youngjae and Changkyun actually turned and paid attention.

Changkyun waved the fact away, however “That’s not a surprise. Dongminnie is really handsome.”

“We inherited it from our parents.” Jooheon grinned before making a squeaky noise in the back of his throat and poking his cheek. Changkyun and Youngjae, though used to Jooheon’s random acts of aegyo, obviously cringed.

Youngjae then attempted to change the subject, which was admirable “His mom is also a really well known fashion mogul and she's released really well-received clothing lines and make up lines.” 

Their chat about Jooheon’s younger brother interested Changkyun more than this. After all, Changkyun only ever really put on clothes if they were comfortable or felt good. He never took notice of what brand they were.  

Seeing as his friend was trying, Changkyun decided to indulge Youngjae this once and gestured at the laptop screen “Is that why he looks like a model?”

“Yeah, he works for his father's company sometimes. He says he does it because he wants to know the company well before he takes over.” Youngjae nodded as he answered Changkyun’s question “He also does music. He goes under the name H.ONE and he's a pretty well-known DJ.”

“I know he did a collab with a rapper I really like but that's about it…” Changkyun put his two cents in, looking quite a bit intrigued or maybe a little bit confused “What's up with this pattern of one letter and one number? M4? H1?”

Youngjae shook his head, expression as if he was about to school Changkyun “The one in H.ONE is spelled out so it's different.”

Changkyun didn't look convinced. Before he could say anything, however, Youngjae pressed the next button. Jooheon just laughed at the rather tired expression Changkyun’s face.

The next guy was different. He looked familiar as all hell. His hair was pitch black and messy. He looked handsome too with his muscles and his face. It reminded Changkyun of Son Hyunwoo, his friend. Unlike Hyunwoo, however, this one gave of a more fuckboy vibe. Changkyun knew for a fact that these type of boys were Jooheon’s type.

He was proven right by Jooheon’s sudden holler and the way he scooted closer to get a better look at the screen “Wowow, he’s a  _ looker _ , dude.”

“Actually, Changkyun might know this guy already since his parents are researchers and stuff.” Youngjae looked just a little bit sly as he said that which got Changkyun thinking as Jooheon stared at him with just a little bit of wonder.

Then, it hit Changkyun “Oh isn't his name like… Lee Hoseok? My parents worked for this one big pharmaceutical company and I remember him… but I was super small then?” 

“Yeah, you're right! I knew I heard your parents working for that company before.” Youngjae seemed a little bit too happy about getting Changkyun to speak more than two measly sentences. “He goes by Shin Wonho now, though.”

Changkyun went from looking rather happy he remembered to looking really confused “What, why?”

“A lot of people say that it's because he didn't want to carry his father's last name and the name his father gave him. They got into a big fight when Wonho came out a few years ago.” Youngjae frowned a little at that “He's not the heir to his company anymore because of that. His brother is said to inherit it.”

Changkyun was saddened by that fact. So rich people like him also experienced things like that. 

He could remember when Youngjae came out to his parents as bisexual and it had taken some time for them to adjust. Youngjae took turns sleeping over at Changkyun’s and Jooheon’s houses because his parents really couldn’t accept him.

He couldn't imagine being in a situation like that. It was probably worse for rich people because the tabloids practically fed on things like that.

Youngjae saw the change in atmosphere and quickly moved to try and lighten the room “It's fine. Other than his father, his coming out was kind of well-received and he's said to have plans to start his own company one day.”

Changkyun supposed that was just a little bit better. He didn't remember a lot about Hoseok--  _ Wonho  _ but he didn't think that the guy was all that bad. It was unfortunate that he had to go through that.

“Hey, he’s gay.” Jooheon nudged at Changkyun as a joke which, of course, caused Changkyun to roll his eyes, pretending to be annoyed at his friend’s actions.

With a little huff, he pushed Jooheon right back but a little harder “Then why don’t you take him?”

At that, Jooheon quickly turned from mischevious to sheepish, a pink shade obviously bleeding onto his cheeks. Changkyun knew perfectly well why Jooheon wouldn’t and, usually, it wasn’t something that he usually used to tease Jooheon with.  _ But _ , since Jooheon started it--

“Last one!” Youngjae excitedly called out, pulling Changkyun and Jooheon out of their conversation just as the slide changed.

The guy on that slide was definitely familiar. His fiery hair and his famous expression gave it away immediately. Like always, he was posed in a way that made him eye-catching, like he was the most powerful man in the room. Most of the time, he was.

“Oh my god, Yoo Kihyun is part of this weird clique?” The words left Changkyun’s mouth before he could stop them, earning an amused expression from Youngjae.

“So you do know him!” 

Changkyun rolled his eyes so hard he swore he saw his own brain “He's the part of the biggest and richest family in all of South Korea. They own, like,  _ everything. _ ”

“They even own the place you're going to be attending.” Youngjae nodded, agreeing “He's the heir to the big Jeonseol empire, actually.”

“So… why the clique?” Jooheon finally asked the most important question of all and Youngjae looked absolutely pleased by that.

“I'm glad you asked! Nobody really knows.” Was his simple answer.

Changkyun deadpanned, narrowing his eyes at Youngjae as he looked pretty much done with his friend. Jooheon looked pretty much the same but, rather than staring at Youngjae, he quickly turned his attention back to his food.

Youngjae laughed before shrugging and proceeding to the next slide. It displayed a picture of all of them together, looking almost like a idol group or a bunch of rich businessmen. The latter was very accurate.

“Everyone says that it was only natural they come together. They've been attending Jeonseol Academy since kindergarten and they've been friends for that long.” Youngjae gestured to the picture “They kind of act like the LGBT club of Jeonseol too. If LGBT clubs could literally rule the world and do whatever they wanted.”

Jooheon’s attention was pulled right back “You're telling me they're all gay?”

“More or less?” Youngjae sounded almost doubtful which didn't go unnoticed by Changkyun who raised an eyebrow.

“Well, you know our society here in South Korea. A lot of their claims of being anything but straight either go unnoticed, under the rug or just plain labelled as a rumor and nothing more.” Youngjae explained, looking just a bit bothered.

“While I was researching about them, there was a lot of scandals about their sexualities. Wonho’s is the most notable because it's the only one that's labelled as without-a-doubt true.” Youngjae continued before pursing his lips and shaking his head “Really, the rest of them have been seen with boys in compromising situations, have been rumored to have admitted they were attracted to the same sex, all different things.”

Youngjae then shrugged again “Their families or their fans or whomever seem to come in and claim this as false or ‘disprove’ it, though. Their families claim slander, their fans protest against it, media outlets are shut down whenever they mention something like it…”

“Anyway, that's not the point. Basically, they're bad news in general.” Youngjae wagged a finger at Changkyun which wasn’t at all as intimidating as the boy probably thought it was “They’re known to be pretty brutal. They do a lot of stuff just to entertain themselves and they’re known to have rather foul personalities.”

“That’s really shitty.” Jooheon frowned a little.

Changkyun said nothing, just returned to eating. He told himself that he didn't really care. These rich people where just rich people, their sexualities meant nothing to Changkyun, everything they were meant nothing to Changkyun.

Even if he knew what it was like to be forced to stay in the closet. Even if he thought he knew what it would feel like to be them. To be rich beyond measure but still not completely accepted into society.

He himself didn’t know what it was like, of course. His parents weren’t anything close to rich. But, truly, it wasn’t as if there was a lot to being someone like them, was there? 

Youngjae was right, though. Rich people like that were bad news and he was better off avoiding them.


	2. Day -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I may not be rich now but I’m smart enough to be rich in the future. I mean, out of everyone who attends this school, I’m the only one who passed the test 100%, aren’t I?” Changkyun tried to keep his tone polite but his words definitely didn’t seem like it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow i haven't updated this in a really long while lmao. but its all good my dudes! it's been updated!

Changkyun felt just a little bit uncomfortable in the uniform he was wearing. It was, technically, the most expensive uniform in South Korea so it should be made from the best materials and all of that so it wasn't because it was physically uncomfortable.

He just wasn't used to wearing such expensive clothing or even a full on uniform like the one he was wearing. He was comfortable in loose things like hoodies and baggy jeans. Tight uniforms like this only made him feel suffocated.

The last thing he wanted was to stand out, though, so he put aside his comfort and, instead, listened to the dress code. He wore the whole thing: white button up, cotton vest, blazer, dress pants,  _ everything _ .

He also came to the academy early. Not because he particularly enjoyed being surrounded by such opulence but because he was sure that such a fancy school was bound to be large. 

Like almost everything, he was right about that.

Thankfully, the Student Services building was right in front of the gate and they helped him by giving him his schedule and a map. It took them awhile though because, apparently, most students didn't need a map.

Changkyun could've guessed as much. Jeonseol was an academy that taught kindergarten up to undergraduate college. It was no surprise that most of the students there already knew the layout of the academy; they were practically raised in Jeonseol.

Obviously, Changkyun wasn't. He was part of the middle class with researcher parents whose incomes were unreliable most of the time. Without his scholarship, Changkyun wouldn't even dream of being able to attend an academy like this.

An academy created for the rich.

Changkyun shook his head, a little irritated. He kept walking, bike at his side with the map in his free hand. 

Rich people, he decided, sucked big time. In fact, needing to go to this academy sucked big time too. He hated the uniform, the buildings, everything about it.

“Wait! Im Changkyun-ssi!”

Hearing his name, Changkyun abruptly stopped, confused expression on his face. He looked around, a little bewildered, before turning to look behind him.

There were two students running towards him. One of them had light brown hair in a cute little bowlcut. The other had dark brown hair slicked into a cool style. The both of them were wearing the uniforms for college freshmen, the same uniform as him.

“Oh, I'm so glad we caught you, Im Changkyun-ssi.” The one with light brown hair skidded to a stop in front of Changkyun, panting a little since, apparently, he ran all the way there.

“My name is Noh Yoonho.” He then gestured to himself before gesturing to his friend who stopped right beside him “That's Choi Seokwon.”

Changkyun hoped the two didn't expect him to know them. Instead of worrying about it, though, Changkyun bowed “Nice to meet you, I'm Im Changkyun.”

“We know.” Seokwon waved the introduction off “We're the welcoming committee or whatever.”

Yoonho nodded, obviously more enthusiastic than his friend but not by that much “Since you're the academy's first scholarship student, they want everything to go smoothly.”

“Oh. So…” Changkyun didn't know what to say so he quickly decided to say the first thing that came to his mind “You'll show me to my class?”

Seokwon definitely didn't look impressed but Yoonho at least nodded again “Yeah, we have the same class.”

Changkyun wasn't exactly relieved but the help was appreciated. He gave a curt nod towards them, hoping they'd just lead the way. The gesture flew right over Yoonho’s head but Seokwon understood and started walking ahead. Changkyun followed with his bike and Yoonho walked right beside him.

Yoonho also seemed to completely missed the fact that Changkyun didn't want to have small talk because the kid quickly started talking “So, we heard you got the entire exam perfect. That's like one of the first times in the history of this academy. How'd you do it?”

“I studied.” Changkyun hoped, if he gave one word answers, Yoonho would stop.

His hopes were dashed by Seokwon who scoffed just a little “Yeah, right. You probably just had someone pay to change your scores or something…”

It was hard to hide how offended Changkyun felt at Seokwon’s insinuation so, instead, he shook his head “Uh, my family isn't really rich enough to influence anything that much.”

“So it's true. You're not rich?” Yoonho didn't seem surprised. He just acted like it. “We heard some rumors like that…”

“Yeah.” Was the only thing Changkyun could muster. He was beginning to feel rather unwelcomed which, of course, was ironic seeing as he was with the ‘welcoming committee’ of this academy.

“What a joke.” Seokwon laughed but it was bitter and almost unemotional, like he didn’t do it to actually laugh but, rather, to make Changkyun feel awkward or to prove a point. Either way, he definitely managed to do both.

Changkyun’s mouth felt dry. He didn’t exactly know what to say to something like that. Seokwon didn’t just make him feel awkward. Seokwon also managed to completely put Changkyun off.

All he wanted to do was get to his class.

Yoonho laughed. His laugh wasn’t any more real than Seokwon’s but at least it wasn’t meant to be a jab towards Changkyun. Instead, Yoonho gives Seokwon a push from behind “Dude, don’t say that.”

“I mean, am I wrong?” Seokwon glanced back at Changkyun and Yoonho, shrugging his shoulders. “This is a school for the rich, isn’t it?”

Changkyun quickly understood what Seokwon was trying to say. Changkyun didn’t belong in Jeongseol. He wasn’t rich like them, wasn’t high up in the social ladder. He was a nobody. Still, he was never one to let people say things like that.

“I may not be rich now but I’m smart enough to be rich in the future. I mean, out of everyone who attends this school, I’m the only one who passed the test 100%, aren’t I?” Changkyun tried to keep his tone polite but his words definitely didn’t seem like it. 

Seokwon’s steps faltered but Changkyun couldn’t see Seokwon’s expression so he couldn’t exactly tell what the guy was feeling. Yoonho looked concerned, though, and he even went so far as to walk forward and press a hand against Seokwon’s shoulder.

Changkyun knew he shouldn’t have said that. After all, pissing off one of these rich kids first thing in the school year wasn’t exactly the best idea in the world. In fact, it was kind of the exact opposite thing Changkyun wanted to do.

Before anything else could happen, however, there was the sound of quick steps and a familiar face descended the stone steps to their left.

It was Wonho. Instead of wearing the school’s uniform, he was wearing an entirely different get up. A leather jacket, tight ripped jeans and a white shirt? Was Wonho skipping classes and heading somewhere else?

Either way, the upperclassman stopped right in front of Yoonho and Seokwon. Changkyun got ready to move his bike just in case Wonho needed to pass through.

“Wonho-sunbaenim.” Yoonho’s attention quickly turned from Seokwon to Wonho before bowing. Even Seokwon seemed to relax in Wonho’s presence and he, too, bowed.

Changkyun wondered if the two seemed at ease because Wonho was a good person or if it was because he was part of M4. Then again, Youngjae had noted that M4 was known to be full of people with bad personalities so, perhaps, that wasn’t the case.

“Yoonho, Seokwon.” Wonho gave a little tip of his head as if to bow right back but, quickly, his eyes turned to Changkyun. 

Changkyun doubted Wonho recognized him. Still, there was something in Wonho’s stare that made Changkyun uneasy. Wonho wasn’t being creepy, of course, but there was an emotion on Wonho’s face that Changkyun couldn’t exactly put his finger on.

Pushing that feeling aside, Changkyun bowed to obviously show respect to the upperclassman “Sunbaenim.”

“Ah, just the student I wanted to see.” Wonho let out a little chuckle and, suddenly, he was passing between Seokwon and Yoonho, gently taking the wrist of Changkyun’s free hand. Changkyun was sure he looked just as surprised as the other two.

“Sunbaenim? You were… You were looking for him?” Seokwon stuttered out, eyebrows furrowing. It was obvious that Seokwon was only continuing to hate Changkyun more and more. 

Yoonho, on the other hand, didn’t say anything. He just gave Changkyun a questioning look. Changkyun had no choice but return it with his own confused expression. He didn’t know why Wonho was looking for him either. All he knew was that he didn’t want to go.

“Why were you looking for me, sunbaenim?” Changkyun tried to keep his voice even but, in reality, he was ready to dig his feet in and refuse to go with Wonho. 

“Just wanted to be the one to show the cute new student around.” Wonho flashed him a bright smile and a wink which, of course, sent Changkyun’s heart a flutter. He would never admit that, though. Youngjae would probably behead him.

Seokwon and Yoonho continued to look completely shellshocked. Changkyun, at this point, had moved past that. Instead of being surprised, he felt like he was suspended in disbelief. This could not be actually happening to him.

“Uhm. I’m sorry, sunbaenim.” Changkyun tried gently pulling at his wrist, anything to keep his promise to his best friends and to himself. He would do anything to avoid standing out. “Seokwon-ssi and Yoonho-ssi were… the ones, uh, assigned to show me around?”

Wonho glanced back at Yoonho and Seokwon but that happy look on his face never left “It’s okay if I show him around instead, right?”

Yoonho only blankly nodded but Seokwon was willing to put up a fight, probably because he hated Changkyun or liked Wonho “But why?”

“I just think… Changkyunnie would be more comfortable with having someone he knows show him around?” Was Wonho’s brief explanation. Before Seokwon or Yoonho could say anything else, Wonho was already pulling Changkyun away.

So much for digging his heels in. Wonho was definitely as strong as he looked and Changkyun, of course, didn’t want to make a scene. He was going to die.

It was harder for Changkyun to pull his bike along with just one hand but he managed to do it seeing as he had no choice. Changkyun couldn’t help but glance back at Yoonho and Seokwon. From the absolutely astonished expressions on their faces, it was obvious that Changkyun was going to regret this.

Still, he really did have no choice. Instead of just following along, though, Changkyun gave Wonho a rather irritated expression “Someone I know?”

“Well, we kind of know each other, don’t we?” Wonho finally slowed down at that but, at this point, they were far from where they had been before. Changkyun could bet that, if he looked back, he wouldn’t be able to see Seokwon or Yoonho anymore. So, it wasn’t as if he could run away.

“I suppose… But I don’t really even remember much of… I don’t know.” Changkyun stumbled over his words. Though he was very smart, he often had trouble getting his thoughts through to other people “Why did you want to show me around again?”

“Well, I heard you got accepted. I recognized your name and wanted to see how much you’ve changed.” Wonho let go of Changkyun’s wrist and slowed his steps so that the two of them were walking side by side “That and I heard you got a 100% on the test.”

Changkyun glared at the asphalt, irritated by the fact that Wonho even brought that up. He had a feeling that a lot of the school was going to be hung up about that stupid fact.

“Yeah, I did get a 100% on that test. It’s the only way I got in.” He quickly answered just in case Wonho had the same ideas as Seokwon and Yoonho. Changkyun didn’t want to be accused of cheating again. Even if it was common for kids here, it was still rude to assume such things about other people.

Wonho didn’t say anything, just nodded before smiling “Well, then, let me show you around, honor student Im Changkyun-ssi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading the chapter! i hope you liked it. if you did like it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. i'd love to hear what ya'll thought. i'll try to update as soon as possible so subscribe to the story


	3. Day -2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Then, where are you taking me?”
> 
> “The music department.” Wonho stated simply, sparing Changkyun a small glance all the while but then chuckling right afterwards.
> 
> At Changkyun’s obviously confused silence, Wonho continued “I remembered you were really into writing music so I was surprised to see that you're a Biology major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ive been holding this chapter back for a significant amount of time :))) but here it is!!! i dont know if its good but it a small introduction to wonho

It was weird how welcoming Wonho was compared to Yoonho and Seokwon. After all, Yoonho and Seokwon were the welcoming committee. Wonho was supposed to be the big bad M4 member.

In reality, it was quite the opposite. Yoonho and Seokwon hadn’t even tried to be pleasant. Well, Yoonho at least attempted to be polite (and fell quite short). Seokwon was downright rude.

Wonho, on the other hand, it seemed, was kind to a fault.

He made sure to keep his strides small so Changkyun could easily follow, he let go of Changkyun's wrist as soon as he saw that Changkyun was struggling with his bike and he made several offers to help with said bike.

Not only that but he hadn't stopped smiling for a long while like he actually enjoyed Changkyun’s company. It was nice to be around Wonho. Changkyun liked the feeling of familiarity and comfort that settled in his stomach.

He wondered if he was so comfortable with Wonho because they knew each other. Wonho himself had told Yoonho and Seokwon earlier that he knew Changkyun. Or, at least, he implied it.

Then, Changkyun quickly changed his mind because, though they knew each other as children, that wasn’t the same as knowing each other now. That and there was no way Wonho could remember something that long ago.

The familiarity aside, part of him knew that he should keep his guard up. His friends’ words of caution kept flashing in his mind. Yes, Wonho seemed like a nice guy but he was still a member of M4.

Changkyun wasn't one to wholly believe in rumors but he was, at least, cautious of the people that were in so many bad ones. He knew that not all rumors were true but there must’ve been a good reason that Wonho--and M4, really--starred so many of them.

“Are you sure you don't want to-- _I don't know_ \--chain up your bike?” Wonho asked for the fourth time in the last ten or twenty minutes, smile still there but concern peeking through his expression.

Changkyun sighed “Yes, I'm sure. I won't be able to find it later if I chain it up now.”

“We can park it next to my bike.” Wonho suggested and, for the first time in the entire time they'd been walking, Wonho's smile quirked into something that made Changkyun's stomach twist with a feeling that was beyond familiarity.

Part of Changkyun wanted to say it was pleasant. Like that stomach crushing feeling was something more than just his nerves, more than just his anxiety. That it, perhaps, could be that story book feeling of love, when you’re nervous in front of the person you _like_ , when they do something that makes your heart jerk.

Changkyun’s brain, however, denied the feeling. He didn’t like how he felt around Wonho, didn’t like how comfortable he had already become. He couldn’t become comfortable with Wonho. Wonho, after all, was popular, was part of the _M4_.

His friends’ cautionary words flashed in his mind yet again. Changkyun couldn’t go near someone like that.

“Your bike?” Changkyun finally found himself answering, mouth dry and words cautious “That implies that I’d be able to find you in this giant school.”

Wonho seemed to think about it for a second before giving a curt nod “Of course. If you can’t find me, I’ll definitely be able to find you.”

There was something heart-fluttering about that statement. Maybe it was because Wonho was willing to go through an entire crowd of people just to find Changkyun. Maybe it was because Changkyun was a cheesy sap.

Either way, Changkyun shook his head “No, it’s okay, I’d feel more comfortable if my bike was parked somewhere near my class.”

The corner of Wonho’s mouth twitched and there was a look on his face that flashed only for a second but Changkyun recognized it immediately. Wonho was disappointed. Changkyun didn’t understand why.

Had he wanted to spend more time with Changkyun? No, he was overthinking. There was no way. Still, the way his heart had skipped a beat almost made him frown.

Changkyun had never been easily won over like this before. Perhaps it was Wonho’s face. Maybe it was because Changkyun knew he had a chance, because Wonho was gay. Quickly, he shoved those thoughts aside.

“A-Anyway, shouldn’t it be time for class?” Changkyun tried not to think about exactly why Wonho had been disappointed and, instead, focused on what he needed to keep in his head.

He needed to think only about college and about graduating. Nothing else.

Changkyun needed to especially keep his mind away from Wonho.

“Hmmm, class doesn't start until three hours from now so it's fine.” Wonho waved away the concern before smirking in a way that made Changkyun’s stomach knot up again “Did you really think class started this early?”

Changkyun managed a stiff nod before cocking his head to the side, a habit he had developed and randomly did whenever he started thinking about pretty much anything.

They were still walking towards somewhere, weren't they? But, surely, Wonho wasn't going to be walking him to his class _now_ when there was still three hours to kill.

“Then, where are you taking me?”

“The music department.” Wonho stated simply, sparing Changkyun a small glance all the while but then chuckling right afterwards.

At Changkyun’s obviously confused silence, Wonho continued “I remembered you were really into writing music so I was surprised to see that you're a Biology major.”

Changkyun cringed at the memory of what he was like as a child. He barely really remembered Wonho. They knew each other way before, even before Changkyun had moved to America. Which had been why he had expected Wonho not to have remembered him either.

Apparently that had not been the case.

Back then, the two of them had been unlikely friends. However, because of the fact that Changkyun’s parents were high positioned employees and Wonho’s mother liked to take care of children, Changkyun had spent an odd amount of time in the Lee household.

“Hmmhmhh.” Wonho hummed a little before chuckling again “You used to love playing the grand piano in our house. I remember you used to sit on my lap because you couldn't reach the piano keys.”

At _that_ mention of a memory, Changkyun more than cringed. He felt so embarrassed by his younger self that he felt his neck, ears and cheeks heat up.

Surely, that wasn't true, right?

From the look on Wonho's face as he peered at Changkyun’s shocked expression, Changkyun quickly discerned that it was, indeed, a joke. Wonho looked like he was looking for a specific reaction and, by the way his eyes practically twinkled, he definitely got what he was trying to get.

Almost hastily, Changkyun shook his head as if attempting to cool his skin. He steeled his nerves, trying to calm himself, since Wonho was just joking around.

“Don’t kid around like that.” Changkyun gave Wonho a shove and Wonho barely moved in response, like Changkyun hadn't even attempted in the first place.

“So, you do remember that we knew each other as kids.” Wonho let out another breathy chuckle, probably because Changkyun was so awful at shoving him.

Quickly, Changkyun realised that hadn't been established. Wonho had mentioned that he was someone Changkyun previously knew but that could've been easily brushed off as an excuse to steal Changkyun away.

It wasn't surprise anyway. Wonho had good reason to believe Changkyun didn't remember him. Changkyun himself had thought the same of Wonho. That and Changkyun had referred to him and kept referring to him more as an upperclassman and less as an old friend.

“Yes. I mean, of course I remember.” Changkyun awkwardly responded, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly with his free hand, his other tightening its grip around his bike handle “Not specific details but I know I definitely had a lot of play dates or whatever with you.”

“My mom really liked you back then.” Wonho nodded in understanding “She thought you were so small and cute.”

“Well, I've always been pretty short for my age…” Changkyun concluded with a small scoff, already used to being referred to as someone of a smaller build.

“Yeah, cute too.” Wonho added for Changkyun casually.

It was so casual, in fact, that Changkyun almost found himself nodding before quickly shaking his head “Huh?”

“Even now, you're still pretty cute.” Wonho completely ignored Changkyun’s sound of confusion and, instead, flashed a very handsome smirk towards Changkyun. “Short too, of course.”

Quickly, Changkyun’s heated neck, cheeks and ears returned from before. This time, even when he shook his head, they didn't seem to cool down. Instead of angry because he had been called short (which, really, was his go to reaction whenever his stature was mentioned), Changkyun was hung up on the compliment he had been given.

“N-Not true.” Was all Changkyun managed to o say, his voice showing his uncertainty.

This was _bad._ Not just regular bad, either, but the kind of bad that was labelled as worst-case-scenarios bad.

Wonho was flirting with him. _Shin Wonho,_ from that extremely troubling group _M4_ , was calling him cute? He could barely believe it. And, yet, it was there, right in front of him. Wonho called him cute. Wonho was flirting with him. There was a possibility that Wonho was interested in him?

Changkyun had hoped that, perhaps, it was a joke, some kind of teasing remark and, maybe, Wonho was looking for another reaction.

However, when Changkyun glanced back at Wonho, their gazes met and, though there was still that twinkle in Wonho’s eyes, there wasn’t any sign of mischief. Perhaps Changkyun was reading it wrong but, to him, it seemed like Wonho wasn’t joking at all.

“Did I… make you uncomfortable?” Wonho’s steps faltered but they still continued walking, his gaze finally breaking from Changkyun’s to glance at one of the trees planted along the paved path they were following.

Changkyun quickly answered “No, not at all.”

At that, Wonho returned to looking at Changkyun but he said nothing. Changkyun clarified, shaking his head and waving his hand “I’m not uncomfortable with that… I-I’m just… not used to receiving compliments, I guess?”

Wonho continued to stare at Changkyun as if trying to decide whether or not Changkyun was lying before slowly nodding, smile returning to his lips “Yeah, sorry… I guess I got pretty cautious since… you know what they say about me, don’t you?”

Changkyun couldn’t lie to Wonho so, instead, he slowly nodded “You mean the whole thing about you…”

“Being a homo?” Wonho finished the sentence for Changkyun and the tone of his voice shifted to something unfamiliar and uncomfortable. Changkyun himself faltered in his steps as soon as he had heard those words.

Carefully, Changkyun tried to gauge how Wonho was feeling just from the expression on his face. It seemed Wonho was good at controlling his face because Changkyun couldn’t really discern much aside from the fact that this Wonho was different compared to the friendly Wonho from before.

“Hey, man, love who you love.” Changkyun tried to lighten the mood but it didn’t seem to work and there was that feeling of awkwardness that returned to Changkyun’s stomach. It was like being with Yoonho and Seokwon again.

Wonho at least had the decency to pretend that what Changkyun had said worked. Even then, it was a poor attempt if he even tried to attempt at all. From the fact that he could school his expression to hide how he felt, it was easy to see that Wonho was good at acting.

It made Changkyun feel like he made a poor attempt on purpose. Probably to shut him up. Well, it pretty much worked.

The words Changkyun wanted to say dried up in his throat. It wasn’t as if he could pry or console Wonho. Though he had hints of some sort of feeling for Wonho, they weren’t close and Changkyun didn’t want them to be.

It was as if he could brush off something so heavy either. It wasn’t even because he’d look bad. Rather, Changkyun just couldn’t think of how to exactly go about it.

Suddenly, a ding interrupted the silence that stretched out between Changkyun and Wonho. At the sound, Wonho stopped almost abruptly and checked his phone. Changkyun stopped right beside him, making sure that neither of them were right in the middle of the path.

Last thing Changkyun wanted was to block the way, even though there seemed to be zero students about.

“Damn, he’s looking for me…” Changkyun heard Wonho mutter under his breath before he turned to Changkyun “I thought I’d be able to show you around but it turns out that… well, I’m needed somewhere else.”

What a coincidence. Part of Changkyun wondered if Wonho had set it up just in case things got awkward between them. Then, he quickly changed his mind because, of course, he didn’t want to assume the worst of people.

“That’s fine. I’ll just find my own way around.” Changkyun waved away the implied apology and, instead, forced a small smile onto his face.

Unlike Wonho, his attempt was successful. Wonho seemed relieved that Changkyun was okay with the sudden change of plans.

Did that mean that, despite the awkward silence and the awkward conversation, Wonho still wanted to be friends?

It didn’t matter. They couldn’t be friends. Changkyun quickly reminded himself that before he ended up expecting too much of Wonho.

“No, I’ll have my friend show you around, okay?” Wonho turned his attention back to his phone and his thumbs typed rapidly “He seems mean but he’s really nice. He’ll be nice to you, at least.”

Changkyun scrunched his nose at that “I could probably just find Yoonho and--”

“No.” Wonho turned his attention to Changkyun so fast that Changkyun thought he’d get whiplash “Don’t associate with those two.”

“Hmmm?” Changkyun couldn’t help but take a small step back “What’s wrong with Yoonho and Seokwon?”

“Well, there’s nothing _wrong_ with them.” Wonho let out a small sigh through his nose as he seemed to choose his words carefully “Yoonho is a good kid. The thing is that he’s best friends with Seokwon.”

Changkyun tilted his head a little to the side as he tried to process the information. Wonho’s eyes followed the movement before glancing back at his phone.

“It isn’t as if Seokwon is a bad kid, though. He just does the wrong things for the right reasons, I guess.” Wonho tried to explain, his eyebrows knitting together as if he truly didn’t want to badmouth either of Changkyun’s classmates.

This time, Changkyun slowly nodded, straightening himself “I get it… I guess.”

Wonho heard the hesitation in Changkyun’s voice “Just… stay out of their way.”

Changkyun nodded a little bit faster this time as if to assure Wonho that he understood. Anyway, Changkyun shouldn’t be worrying about Yoonho and Seokwon. He should keep his head in what’s currently happening.

More specifically, he should worry more about who this friend of Wonho’s is

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading the chapter! i hope you liked it. if you did like it, please, leave a kudos and a comment. i'd love to hear what ya'll thought. i'll try to update as soon as possible so subscribe to the story. if you'd like to get a say in what i update next, hit up my twitter @minikkukkungi. i also post abt updates on my tumblr @mini-ghost-writer


End file.
